O Rei e o príncipe
by MollyMokona
Summary: A guerra ja comecou, mas nada e tao simples para o rei dos demonios.A ajuda vem de onde menos se espera.Aviso:possivel spoiller.One shot(desculpem o pessimo resumo)


Aviso: eu me baseei no mangá traduzido aqui do Brasil!

O céu estava escuro e tempestuoso, principiando a batalha que logo aconteceria. Um espelho da loucura dos anjos.

"_Nem parece que este lugar já foi chamado de Paraíso."_

Apoiado com a mão no parapeito, o Senhor dos Demônios olhava para o céu de Atziluth, os olhos vidrados, sem refletir absolutamente nada. Uma lembrança teimava em surgir, um rosto: Setsuna. Mesmo se o Lorde dos diabos tivesse tentado parar a torrente de lembranças que vieram junto com esse rosto provavelmente não teria conseguindo. Mas ele não tentou.

Imagens, muitas já borradas pelo esquecimento, surgiam: dias tranquilos, comentários, brigas, risadas. Agora vários rostos preenchiam seus pensamentos, várias vozes e aquilo começava a irritá-lo, mas não conseguia parar a torrente de lembranças. Ao meio delas uma em particular chamou sua atenção, não porque fosse especialmente importante, mas porque o surpreendeu ela estar lá de forma tão nítida, não tiveram exatamente nenhuma relação especial com Aracne para se lembrar dele com tanta clareza. Quase a mesma clareza com que se lembrava do rosto que começara esse irritante relembrar...

"_Aracne... Por que me lembrei dela agora?"_ Ele sabia por quê. Aracne era diferente, em todos os sentidos. Conversara pouco com o jovem demônio, sempre direto e ao mesmo tempo sempre camuflando as próprias palavras. Sim, assim como ele fizera. Tinha havido uma pequena ligação, uma espécie de entendimento mutuo e velado talvez.

Mas não porque o príncipe dos evils fizera parte do seu exercito. Não, era porque eram iguais, por isso se lembrava tão bem dele, no pouco tempo de convivência, nas poucas palavras trocadas percebera isso.

Ambos tinham perdido a noção da frágil linha entre amor e ódio. Ambos sucumbiram sem perceber àquilo que tentaram evitar com tanta forca. Mas havia uma diferença: Aracne, muito antes do momento de sua morte já admitira essa derrota, amara aquilo que jurara destruir de todo coração. Já o poderoso Rei dos Demônios...

"_Que absurdo, devo ter passado tempo demais com os humanos... Eu melancólico?! Pff!"_

-_ E qual o problema nisso?_

Lúcifer virou-se como um raio e a surpresa tomou seu rosto. Seu rosto, mas não seus olhos, esses nunca eram tomados por nada, nem por Alexiel. A surpresa não era porque esperava estar sozinho, ou por ter sido ouvido, mas por quem estava lá. Parado em pé, bem ali, estava uma criança de cabelos negros e óculos. Bem ali estava Sakuya Kira.

-_ Impossível! Sua consciência deveria ter se perdido a muito tempo!_

_-E ele estava perdido!Você não faz ideia do trabalho que eu tive para achá-lo?! Fundo demais!_

Ao lado da criança tinha agora uma figura alta, com as mãos na cintura que poderia muito bem se passar por uma mulher exuberante. O sorriso com só um canto da boca levantado, meio atrevido, meio sincero. A mesma expressão da qual se lembrara a pouco.

Aracne botou a mão no ombro de Sakuya e trocou um sorriso com o garoto antes de voltarem a olhar para o homem a frente deles.

-_ O que estão fazendo aqui?_

Foi o demônio quem respondeu:

-_O que acha que viemos fazer aqui? Abrir seus olhos, não é?!_

_- É tão ruim assim ter sentimentos? Gostar da vida que você levava na Terra, das pessoas que conheceu?_

Sakuya não estava mais na frente do Lorde das Trevas, e sim sentado no parapeito atrás dele.

_- Aquilo não era nada, mero passatempo talvez. Só ate Setsuna despertar e a guerra ter início._

_-Ah tolinho... -_O príncipe o abraçou por trás-_ Eu já não te falei? Não reconhecer os próprios sentimentos não é nada atraente._

Algo se mexeu em seu peito, forte demais para ser mera coincidência. Uma lembrança, de uma conversa a muito tempo esquecida, tempo que parecia ser milênios.

-_Vamos, seja sincero! Feche seus olhos._

Ele fechou sem pensar. Aquilo era uma besteira, mas a voz do jovem era bela e sedutora e, exatamente como na outra conversa, parecia acertar naquilo que deveria ficar guardado, escondido até dele mesmo.

_- Agora responda: você gosta do Setsuna, não gosta? Não minta, vamos saber se tentar!_

A resposta levou um tempo para sair, sua mente parecia meio entorpecida. Por fim o Rei desistiu de lutar.

-_Gosto._

_- Gosta da vida que teve na Terra? Daquilo que conheceu, do que sentiu?_

Era o garoto a sua frente que falava agora e ele abriu os olhos.

-_Seja sincero!-_ Novamente a voz sussurrou no seu ouvido, sedutora, reveladora. Voltou a fechar os olhos.

-_Gosto._

_-Viu só? Não doeu nem nada assim não foi?_

Aracne deslizou para o parapeito se juntando ao garoto.

-_Então o que e que você ainda esta fazendo aqui? Vá se juntar ao Setsuna logo de uma vez!_

Lúcifer sorriu.

-_Você não quer só garantir que tenha alguém para ficar de olho na Kurai por você?_

Aracne sorriu e deu de ombros.

_- Quem sabe?_

_- E nem pense em se esquecer de mim de novo, ouviu?-_ Sakuya levantou o dedo indicador e também sorriu.

O príncipe dos demônios se aproximou um pouco e colocou as mãos no rosto do ex-anjo.

-_Seus olhos ficam muito mais bonitos assim._

Os dois começaram a se afastar. Lúcifer agarrou o punho de Aracne antes que o jovem ficasse longe demais. Uma atitude nem um pouco típica dele.

Ele olhou para o próprio pulso, sorriu e encostou o dedo nos lábios do Lorde dos Infernos.

-_Vamos nos ver novamente, não se preocupe. Afinal, eu não sou a sua 999__a__noiva?_

O punho que segurava começou a desaparecer lentamente e a mão o atravessou. Pouco depois as duas imagens não estavam mais lá.

_- Mas o que deu em mim?_

O Senhor dos Caídos levou a mão ao rosto só para constatar o que já sabia: as lágrimas quentes que caíam dos olhos e o sorriso, mesmo sem um espelho para confirmar ele teve certeza de que seus olhos não eram mais vazios, não eram mais órbitas que nada refletiam. Aracne era mesmo diferente.


End file.
